Back to School
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Sequel to "Vacation." Megan Martin and the Ducks are back! This time they attend Eden Hall Academy and face the varsity team together. Told from Megan's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Back to School**

**Summary: Follow up to "Vacation." Set in D3. Megan Martin and the Ducks are back! This time, they're enrolled at Eden Hall Academy as freshmen on scholarships and together they face the varsity team. Once again, the story is focused on Megan and it's told from her point of view. Read & Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Ducks belong to Disney, so I don't own them. But I own Megan.**

Chapter 1

Hey, it's me again Megan Martin. It's been two years since I joined the Ducks with my best friend since third grade Julie Gaffney. We flew to California to play against the Iceland team and we defeated them. While I was on the team, I met Luis Mendoza; we fell in love, and became a couple.

After returning from California, Luis and I stayed in touch. We wrote letters, talked on the phone, and emailed each other. Julie and I hung out and we also kept in touch with fellow Duck member Connie Moreau.

My oldest sister Nicole is now in college. Becky, my other older sister is a high school junior. And Kristi, my little sister is now in 6th grade. I'm officially in 9th grade.

This fall, Julie and I were going to be enrolled at Eden Hall Academy with the rest of the Ducks as freshmen on scholarships. Little did I know that I would experience life-changing events along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Megan, hurry up!" Dad called.

"We don't want to be late for the ceremony" added Mom.

"I'm coming" I replied, hurrying downstairs. I slipped on my Duck jersey over my yellow sundress.

"Are you sure you want to wear Your Duck jersey?" Mom asked.

"Yes Mom. My friends are going to be wearing their jerseys anyway" I said.

"Let's get the show on the road" said Dad.

We drove to Eden Hall Academy. All of my friends were there including my hockey coach Gordon Bombay. The only person who was not there was Michelle McKay our team tutor who tutored us in California two years ago. I wonder what happened to her.

Connie and Julie greeted me with hugs, the guys gave me high-fives, and Luis gave me a kiss. I giggled with delight. I also greeted Charlie Conway's mother with a handshake.

"Please welcome to the podium the head coach and leader of the Mighty Ducks, Gordon Bombay" said an announcer.

We all applauded.

"Thank you. It's a great honor to be here today to introduce you to a truly great group of kids. Sure they can be a little rambunctious. They run me ragged and played more than their fair share of pranks. I still haven't forgotten about those eggs" said Coach Bombay.

I couldn't help but smile thinking about the pranks we played on Coach Bombay.

"But I hung in there and they hung in there for me. We became the Quack Attack, the Flying 'V' and the Bash Brothers" added Coach Bombay.

I grinned as I thought of Portman and Fulton Reed who were known as The Bash Brothers. They were a big help in the Iceland game.

"I've never had a better time. These kids are winners, each and every one of them. But more than that, these are good people. I hope they enrich and enliven your school and your lives the way they have mine. Now I hand you over to the capable hands of my old biology teacher and current headmaster of Eden Hall, Dean Buckley" continued Coach Bombay.

The crowd applauds.

"Gordon Bombay has a lot to be proud of. We are happy to welcome the Ducks to our great educational institution. So, today it gives me great pleasure to award you these full athletic scholarships to the Eden Hall Academy. Where we hope the Ducks will be happy Warriors and lead us on to glory and divisional championships." Dean Buckley said.

Mom and Dad were standing next to Charlie's mother and Coach Bombay cheering and applauding.

Afterwards, we were served with hot dogs, cheeseburgers, chips, and sodas. I filled my plate with a hot dog (with ketchup, mustard, and relish on top) and Lays BBQ chips. I grabbed a cold can of cream soda from the cooler. I joined my friends at the table and sat down next to Julie.

"So Megan, how do you feel about attending Eden Hall with the Ducks?" asked Adam Banks.

"I feel excited cake eater. I think we'll have a fantastic school year since Coach Bombay is still going to be our hockey coach" I replied.

At that moment, Charlie came walking over looking mad. I could tell something was wrong.

"Hey, Charlie what's the matter?" I asked, taking a sip of my soda.

"Coach Bombay is ditching us" said Charlie.

I spit the soda out on the grass.

"Charlie, is this some kind of a joke? Cause I'm not laughing" I responded.

"I'm not joking, Megan. I'm being serious. The Junior Goodwill Games Committee selected Coach Bombay to be in charge of the junior hockey program worldwide. Now we're going to be without him" Charlie replied.

"How could he do this to us? Coach thinks he could ditch us like this?" Guy asked.

"This sucks" said Luis.

At this point, I felt bad for Charlie. I knew how close he and Coach Bombay were close.

"What a great way to end this day" I thought, sighing.

More soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the first day of school, Kenny, Russ, Dwayne, Julie, Luis and I walked to Eden Hall.

"You know, I'd like to know who this Coach Orion is. I hope he's nice like Coach Bombay" I said.

"I hope so Megan. My dad said that if I didn't like him, I could come right home" said Julie.

"That's nice. My dad said I better stay in on scholarship or he'll whip my butt" said Russ.

"My parents said if I had any problems, I should tough it out." I said.

"You know I heard in the dorm that the guy played for the Minnesota North Stars and got suspended for punching out his own coach" said Luis.

"Ouch" I said.

"You mean the Dallas Stars" said Dwayne.

"I heard he punched out a fan" Luis said.

"I heard he was a Buddhist" said Julie.

"No kidding" I remarked.

"Yeah like Kung Fu or Richard Gere." Julie responded.

"I didn't know Richard Gere was a Buddhist. He's like my mom's favorite actor" I said.

"Kung Fu wasn't a Buddhist. He was a Trappist monk" said Kenny.

"Are you talking about the old 'Kung Fu' or the 'Further Adventures of the New Kung Fu'?" Russ asked.

"Dude, you watch a lot of TV" I remarked.

"Shoot, Megan that's the safest thing to do in my neighborhood" Russ replied.

We all went into the auditorium and sat down in our seats. I sat next to Julie and Luis sat next to me who put his arm around my shoulders lovingly. I smiled.

"Hey, you know what? You Ducks don't belong here at Eden Hall" said a voice from behind us.

We all turned to face a group of preppy kids.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Hey, don't listen to them Megan. They're being ignorant" said Luis.

"I'm Dwayne. We're the new hockey team. And you are?" Dwayne asked the preppies, holding out his hand.

"Varsity, The only hockey team" the blonde boy replied placing a piece of chewed up gum in Dwayne's hand. Gross.

"You know my little brother lost his J.V. slot when they brought you yo-yos in here" the dark-haired boy sneered.

"Who are you calling a yo-yo? You know what I bet your little brother probably wasn't good enough" I retorted.

"Yeah" said Julie.

"You see my dad up there? He's going to get the board to revoke your scholarships. Just you wait" said the dark-haired preppy.

"Shut up preppy. You don't even know what you're talking about" I snapped.

"That's your dad? Nice outfit. Did it come with a yacht?" asked Russ.

I snickered into my palm. "Good one Russ" I said, giving Russ thumbs up sign.

"Welcome. Since its inception in 1903, Eden Hall Academy has taken great pride in its illustrations tradition of excellence. Yet as we approach the coming millennium, we dare not shrink from the specter of inevitable change" said Dean Buckley.

"I wonder where Charlie and the rest of the Ducks are." I whispered to Julie.

"They're probably on their way right now" Julie whispered back.

"Thus, myself, the board, Tom Riley of the alumni association and Varsity Coach Wilson, who has led us to ten consecutive state championships" continued the dean.

The students applauded.

"We all have made a change for the future. So today, after much debate on both sides, we proudly open our doors via full scholarships to a truly gifted group of student athletes. So will you please join me in giving a big, rousing Warrior welcome to the gold medal winners of the Junior Goodwill Games…"

Before Dean Buckley could say our names, all of a sudden the Ducks burst on the stage caught up in the red curtain.

I had to laugh at this. This was too hilarious.

More soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update a new chapter. I was working on another fan fiction story for The Breakfast Club (check it out it's called The Hippie Chick if you're fans of The Breakfast Club). So anyway, here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own The Mighty Ducks. I own Megan.**

Chapter 4

"Hey check it out. He knows Wayne Newton," said Charlie pointing at a picture of Dean Buckley with Wayne.

We were in the dean's office looking around.

"You know Charlie, this is not a good start to our year," said Kenny.

"Don't worry Ken. These preppies aren't going to do anything to us." Charlie replied.

"Oh wow! Look, guys an ant farm!" I said pointing to a big glass case filled with tiny ants.

"Look at them go. Whoa." Fulton remarked.

"You could learn a lot from ants," said Dean Buckley practically startling us.

"These Brazilian fire ants can teach you a lot about successful societal structure. You see there's one queen in there. The rest are dedicated worker ants. Everybody pulls their weight. Nobody complains. There's harmony and growth. It's the same here at Eden Hall. Only you are the workers, the backbone." Dean explained.

"And you're the queen?" Russ asked jokingly.

Some of us laughed.

Our class schedule went like this: Every Monday we would have a practice quiz, Wednesdays we have an actual quiz, and on Fridays we take a test. In addition, we're taking history class.

"I can't believe we have homework on the first day of school." I said as we were walking down the hallway.

"Yeah I know. We better be careful or we're going to learn something here," said Averman.

After changing into our hockey gear we headed to the arena.

"This place is amazing." I said.

"They look pretty good," said Luis.

"They sure won a lot of championships," said Julie.

"Come on you guys. We could skate out there." I said.

As we walked on the ice, we were stopped by those Varsity preppies.

"Well if it isn't Captain Ducky," sneered the dark-haired boy.

"Get your hands off him," said Fulton.

"Oh, look. A Bash Brother. I'm so scared." The blonde boy taunted.

"Break it up! Come on men, let's go!" ordered the varsity coach.

"How about it, cowboy? Round up?" Charlie asked Dwayne.

"Charlie, shouldn't we wait for the new coach before we mess around?" I asked.

"This is how we practice. Duck hockey, Megan. You'll have to get used to it sooner or later." Charlie replied.

"Well, come on cowboy. Hit it!" Charlie said to Dwayne.

"Yee-ha! Round them up doggies!" Dwayne declared.

The next thing I knew Dwayne was chasing us. I held hands with Connie and Julie as we skated. Dwayne roped Luis, Goldberg, and Fulton. When Dwayne roped me, I fell on the ice and looked up to see a man skating towards me. He had short light-brown hair and a serious look on his face. This guy must be Coach Orion.

"My name is Coach Orion. You can call me 'Coach' or 'Coach Orion'," said Coach Orion.

"Well you can call me 'Charlie'," said Charlie who skated next to me. I stood up.

"That must be what the 'C' stands for, huh? It sure doesn't stand for 'captain'," said Coach Orion.

"That was a bit mean." I thought. I had a pretty good feeling Coach Orion was not going to be friendly.

"Sorry, Coach. We're just messing with you, you know?" said Russ.

"Bombay gave him that 'C'." I said.

"And I respect that, but that's in the past. This is my team now, and I'll be selecting the captain." Coach Orion replied.

"Who does this guy think he is?" I thought.

"You got to be kidding me, right? I mean you're the rookie here. We all been together for four years," said Charlie.

"Okay, Charlie, laps. Right now." Coach Orion instructed.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Coach Bombay never told Charlie to do laps!

"Uh-oh," said Connie.

"How many, Coach Orion?" Charlie asked.

"I don't recall saying." Coach Orion responded sharply.

Charlie reluctantly did his laps.

"Now you listen up, and you listen good. We are here for one reason and one reason only. You know what that is? It starts with a 'W'," said Coach Orion.

"To win Coach Orion, sir!" said Averman.

We snickered.

"No. To work! High school hockey is very hard work. And it all begins with defense. I've seen your tapes. I know you can score goals. I don't know if you can stop them," said Coach Orion.

"Hey." Goldberg started to say.

Coach Orion gives him an evil look.

"Sorry sir," said Goldberg.

"You're not little kids or little ducks anymore. So I'm not going to treat you that way. You're going to learn to play two-way hockey: Offense and Defense. It's going to take one thing. It starts with a 'W'," said Coach Orion.

"To work, Coach Orion, sir!" said Averman.

"Wrong answer, Averman." I said.

"Will. It's going to take real will if you want to play in my barn. All right. Count off. Let's climb the ladder." Coach Orion instructed.

We counted off in threes. Afterwards, we began practice. Adam went first. I went next, then Guy and so on.

We all headed back to the locker room, exhausted.

"Somebody get a shovel and bury me right here," said Goldberg.

"I will teach you to play like what? Starts with a 'W'," said Charlie, mocking Coach Orion.

"Wussies." I said.

"That's right. Wussies on offense and defense!" Charlie replied.

"Defense, Defense, Defense!" I said.

Coach Orion walks in.

"Eden Hall Academy requires you to maintain a 'C' average to compete." He said.

"Cool." I said.

"I believe that's a bad rule. I don't want any 'C' players on my team. I want B's or you're going to be riding the pine pony. Now you got 15 minutes after each practice to clear this locker room. You got homework to do."

Before Coach Orion left, he added "Oh, one more thing. Stay clear of the Varsity until we play them in the J.V.-Varsity showdown."

"No problem." I said.

Coach leaves the room.

"15 minutes? I could barely move," said Russ.

"Hey, you guys, look. He posted our positions." I said.

We got up and looked at the list.

"I don't believe this. I play left side not right." Fulton grumbled.

"Great, I'm third position." I said.

"I'm not even posted," said Adam.

"Yeah you are. Adam Banks, third line center," said Connie.

"Varsity?" I asked.

"I made varsity?" Adam asked in disbelief.

"That's the great thing about being goalie, you know? You always know where you stand. I just mind my business, take my place between the pipes," said Goldberg.

"You're riding the pine pony pal," said Averman.

I giggled. "Julie's one. You're two." I said.

"I'm backup?" Goldberg asked. He gets up and looks at the list.

"How can he do this to me?"

Something caught my eye.

"Oh Charlie." I said.

"What is it, Megan?" asked Charlie.

"It looks like you're not going to be captain." I replied.

"What?" Charlie gets up and looks at the list.

"To be decided?" He sits back down frustrated.

I sighed. Things will never be the same.

Afterwards, I went home. My parents were in the kitchen when I came inside the house. Dad was fixing dinner and Mom was sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"Hi, honey. How was school?" asked Dad.

"School was alright." I replied.

"How are the students treating you and the Ducks?"

"Well, the Varsity preppies are acting like jerks to us, but nothing bad happened." I said.

"How was Coach Orion?" Mom asked.

"Coach Orion is harsh. He won't even let us be Ducks anymore." I said.

"I'm sure he won't be so bad once you get to know him. Your mother and I have great news." Dad said, smiling.

"Meg, you're going to be a big sister!" Mom said happily.

"Big sis…" I gasped. It dawned on me that Mom was going to have another baby!

"Are you guys for real?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes!" Mom and Dad said in unison. They were grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations!" I said. I hugged both of my parents.

"So where is the baby going to sleep?"

"We're going to use Nicole's room for the baby. So she should coming by this week in the afternoon" said Mom.

"Do Becky and Kristi know about this?" I asked.

"Yes. They're very excited." Dad responded.

"So when's the baby due?" I asked.

"In January." Mom replied.

"Well I'm going upstairs. Can I tell Julie and Connie?"

"Sure. They're your friends."

"Thanks." I went upstairs.

"Hey Megan. Did Mom and Dad tell you the great news?" Kristi asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm hoping it's a boy. Four girls in the Martin family is enough" said Kristi.

"I hope so too, Kris." I went inside my room.

I picked up the phone and dialed Julie's number. After a couple of rings, Julie answered.

"Hey Megan. What's up?" Julie asked.

"Jules, I got great news! My parents are going to have another baby!" I said.

"Get out! Are you serious?" asked Julie.

"Yeah." I said.

"Congratulations! When is the baby due?"

"In January." I replied.

"Hang on. I'm going to put Connie on a three-way call." Julie said.

Few minutes later, Connie answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Connie. It's Julie and Megan," said Julie.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" asked Connie.

"Meg's got great news. She's going to be a big sister!" Julie announced.

"For real Meg?" Connie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Congratulations! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. Kristi and I are hoping it's a boy." I replied.

"Megan! Dinner is ready!" Mom called.

"I got to go. Mom is calling me for dinner. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I said.

"OK. Bye Meg" said Connie and Julie.

"Bye." I hung and headed downstairs.

**Wow, this is a long chapter! But I hoped you liked it. I enjoyed writing about the part when Megan receives great news from her parents. More chapters soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: New Chapter! Yay! Thank you so much for the review! I truly appreciate it! I assure you there will be more romantic scenes between Luis and Megan: D.**

Chapter 5

During lunchtime, Connie shared the news that my mom is pregnant and I'm going to be a big sister. Everyone (minus Charlie, Fulton, and Russ) congratulated me, including Luis.

From the corner of my eye I saw Goldberg offering a big portion of pastries to Julie. Gee, what was he trying to do? Make her fat? While we were eating, there was a loud commotion. We turned to see the varsity boys chasing Charlie, Russ, and Fulton. We eventually ran out of the cafeteria past Dean Buckley. I later learned that Fulton, Charlie, and Russ made horse poop brownies as prank on the varsity team.

During laps, I was skating behind Julie when I noticed she was slowing down.

"Jules, are you okay?" I asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." And the next thing I knew Julie threw up in the arena.

"Spit it out Julie." I coaxed, rubbing her back.

"Megan! Get back to your laps!" Coach Orion ordered.

I did what I was told leaving Coach Orion to deal with Julie.

Next we practiced our shots with Goldberg as the goalie.

"Freeze! I said 'freeze'!" yelled Coach Orion.

Averman slammed into a wall.

"Where's the one place you never want to clear the puck?" Coach asked.

"It looked open," said Charlie.

"Just answer the question, Conway."

"Listen, I'm not a defense man, I'm a scorer!" Charlie snapped.

"Here we go again." I thought.

"Follow me," said Coach Orion.

"Uh-oh." I thought as I watched Charlie get in the penalty box for a time-out.

"Anybody share his opinion?" asked Coach.

We didn't respond.

"All right then, take a knee," instructed Coach.

We all got on our knees.

"What's the one thing all great teams have in common?" Coach Orion asked.

"Defense?" I asked.

"Exactly, Megan. Defense. See, unlike scoring, defense never quits. But to play great defense, you need one thing above all else" said Coach.

"Bet it starts with a 'W'," Averman muttered.

"Confidence. Listen; if you learn nothing else when you're here, you learn this. All right? Cause it's not just about hockey. It's easy to be confident when you have control of the puck. It's very, very difficult to keep that confidence when you got to take whatever strange bounces life throws your way. Don't be careless, but don't be too careful either. You cannot be afraid to lose. That's how you gain the confidence to attack the game when the puck isn't yours. That's how you attack life; even when you think you don't have any control. And that's how you play real defense" said Coach Orion.

"What an amazing speech." I thought.

When I got home from school, I saw a red Ferrari parked in the driveway. I realized that Nicole is home from college.

I went inside the house. Nicole was upstairs in her room packing her stuff.

"Hi Nicky." I said.

"Hey, Meg. What's up?" asked Nicole.

"Nothing much. How's college life?" I asked.

"It's great. How do you like Eden Hall so far?"

"It's alright. But I'm happy that my friends are there." I replied.

"That's cool. Megan, could you be a doll and help me load the stuff in my car?" Nicole asked.

"Sure. Be happy to help." I said.

Nicole and I went outside to put her possessions in the Ferrari.

"So, are you excited about having another sibling?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want a little brother." Nicole replied.

"Me too." I loaded Nicole's duffel bag on the backseat.

"Nicky I hope you don't mind me asking this, are you unhappy that Mom and Dad are using your room for the baby?" I asked.

"No. I'm in college now, so it's no big deal" said Nicole.

"Well, if you decide to visit us whenever you're home from college, you can share my room if you want." I offered.

"Thanks, Meg. You're the best." Nicole said.

"You're welcome, sis." I replied.

We smiled and did a fist bump.

Sisterly generosity: D.

I'm so excited about writing the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day was the game against the Blake freshmen Bears. I was determined we would kick their butts. We all headed out on the ice. Coach Orion forced us to wear our red Warriors jerseys instead of our Duck jerseys, which sucked.

"Gather round. Let's go. Hustle up. Come on." Coach Orion instructed.

"All right, think defense. All right, hands in. Here we go"

We put our hands together and quacked.

"Hey! What the hell's that? Knock that off." Coach Orion snapped.

We stopped quacking.

"All right. 'Go team' on two. Here we go, one two."

"Go team." We said without much enthusiasm

"All right, come on." Coach Orion.

"Who does he think he is? Not letting us quack. We're Ducks for Pete's sake." I said to Connie.

"I know right," said Connie.

The game got off to a great start. Charlie scored our first point.

We cheered.

"Enough with the celebration. Act like you've scored before, huh?" asked Coach.

"Well, duh. We have scored before." I thought.

Russ does his knuckle-puck and scores another point. Luis hits the puck and scores, but he slams into a wall.

"Awesome job, Luis!" I said.

"Thanks, Meg." Luis replied, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed and giggled.

Dwayne handles the puck and hits it in.

"Megan, you're in!" Coach Orion said.

"Good luck, Meg" said Connie.

"Thanks." I replied.

I went in and received the puck from Charlie. I hit it so hard, the puck went sailing into the net. We scored!

"Great job Megan!" said Luis.

"Thanks, Luis." I replied, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Luis grinned.

I saw my dad and Becky in the audience. They smiled and waved. I waved back.

Things continued to go smoothly.

Fulton shoots the puck in and scores. Charlie once again scored.

The game's score was 9-0.

"You know, I think we'll win the game hands down." I said to Connie.

"Yeah." Connie replied.

But little did I know that I would be wrong. As soon as the second round of the game began, Averman got knocked down. The puck got stolen from Charlie and the Bears scored.

Luis and Dwayne went in, but the Bears scored again. Coach Orion sent Charlie and me in. Just as I was getting ready to hit the puck, I got knocked down and the Bears scored.

Everything continued to get worse. Guy and Fulton went in, but the Bears scored another point. I noticed that Coach Orion got madder and madder, which was not good.

Dwayne gets knocked and Charlie slips and the Bears score.

Charlie gets up and hits his hockey stick against the goal net.

"What the French toast Charlie?" I shouted as he got sent to the penalty box.

Coach Orion replaced Julie with Goldberg as the goalie. But the Bears score without Goldberg being in front of the net.

To end it well, Charlie gets out of the penalty box, which surprised me.

"Charlie, don't do it!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, as Charlie skates, he gets hooked; the Bears steal the puck and scores.

I sighed unhappily. I saw Dad and Becky who looked at me with sympathetic looks. I also saw Charlie's mother in the crowd and she didn't look happy.

The game ended with a tie: 9-9. This is not good. We went to our locker room unhappy.

"The guy hooked me, all right?" Charlie asked through clenched teeth as we entered the room.

"We didn't need anymore goals." Ken said.

"Hey, listen. I was trying to win it!" Charlie snapped.

"Well, mission unaccomplished Charlie." Averman retorted.

"We let down, simple as that" said Guy.

"Hey, you let down. I played hard." Connie said.

"You know what? This is worse than the 12-1 loss against Iceland." I said bitterly.

"Yeah man, no heart." Luis said coldly to Charlie. He sits down next to me.

"Well, what are we playing for anyway? Some stupid school, the alumni? I mean, the Warriors? What the hell we are?" Charlie asked angrily, taking off his jersey.

"Look, man! In case you forgotten, we're on scholarship. I'm staying." I snapped.

"Me too," said Russ indignantly.

"Fine, sell-outs." Fulton retorted.

"Who you calling a sell-out punk?" I yelled shoving Fulton.

Just as Luis cut in, Coach Orion entered the room.

"How long does it take to score a goal?" asked Coach.

We didn't respond. Coach throws a puck at the bulletin board real hard. I flinched.

"Less than a second! That means no need to save if you can't play defense! Now get this straight. I want one number on your mind and that's zero. As in shut out. You got that?" Coach yelled.

Some of us nodded.

"Practice tomorrow morning at 5AM. Got to get up early if you want to hunt goose eggs." Coach Orion leaves the room.

I sighed and opened my locker. I noticed my clothes were missing.

"Who took my clothes?" I asked.

"Mine are gone too." Julie said.

Suddenly I heard water running.

"Hey, who left the water running?" I asked.

I walked to the shower with everybody else following me. I pushed the curtain back to see our wet clothes all in one big pile. I looked at the ceiling to see the words "Freshmen Stink" written in whip cream.

"This is just great." I said, disgusted.

"How are we supposed to leave here in wet clothes?" Julie asked.

"Jules don't be a drama queen. They'll have to do for now and let's get them dried." I said.

As I found my clothes, I thought to myself "Let the games begin."

Please review! More chapters soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I arrived home wearing my somewhat damp clothes. When I walked into the living room my mother was sitting on the couch, her feet propped up.

"Hi, Meg." She gets up and wraps her arms around me in a hug.

Mom suddenly stops hugging me.

"Why are your clothes wet?" Mom asked.

"It was Varsity. They hid my clothes in the shower with my friends' clothes." I replied.

"That's terrible! Go upstairs to your room and put some dry clothes on." Mom instructed.

"Yes, Mom." I said.

I went upstairs. On the way to my room, Becky saw my wet clothes.

"What happened to you, Meg? Did you go swimming in your clothes?" Becky asked jokingly.

"Cut the comedy, Beck. I had a hard day." I said sharply.

I went into my room and changed into dry clothes.

As I threw my damp clothes in the laundry basket, I said to Mom "Before I forget, I have to get up early in the morning because I have practice at 5 AM."

"5AM! Says who?" asked Mom.

"Coach Orion. Obviously, this is his form of punishment because of the game's tie today." I responded.

"Oh, that's right. Your father told me what happened. I'm really sorry honey. I know you'll do better," said Mom.

"Thanks Mom." I said, smiling. That's one of the great things about my mother. When it came to sports, she didn't push me to do better. She just let me do the best that I can to succeed.

Suddenly, the kitchen phone started ringing.

"I'll get it." I said.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Megan. It's Julie."

"Hey, Jules. What's up?" I asked.

"Charlie devised a plan to get back at Varsity for what they did to our clothes," said Julie.

"Fill me in on the details." I said.

As I listened, a smile spread across my face.

"Brilliant plan, Jules! So when do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow during lunch." Julie replied.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you at school." I said.

"Bye, Meg."

"Bye, Jules." I hung up the phone.

I can hardly wait!

The next morning I got up at 3:00 in the morning. After getting dressed, I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs for a quick breakfast. I placed a Post-It note the refrigerator for my parents and walked out the door.

I arrived at the school and met my friends in the locker room. Most of them were too tired to chat. During practice, I did get a little tired but I managed to stay awake. We were so exhausted after practice. I wanted to take a nap so bad.

True to Julie's word, we put our plan into action. During lunch, Julie, Russ, Charlie and I borrowed liquid nitrogen from the science classroom. We went inside the Varsity team's locker room.

Charlie handed me the tank of liquid nitrogen.

"Set this on freeze." Charlie said to me.

"No problem." I set it on freeze. One by one, I froze Varsity's preppy clothes. When I finally reached Adam's locker, I asked, "What should we do with Cake eater?"

"Freeze his clothes, Megan. He's on Varsity now, so we'll treat him like he's a Varsity member." Charlie replied.

"Sad, but true" said Russ.

"OK." I didn't want to do this to Adam, but what can you do?

Without hesitation, I froze Adam's possessions.

Once we were finished, the assignment was completed.

"Mission accomplished." I said.

We gave each other high fives.

More soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay; I've been busy with school. I'll try to update a new chapter when I get a chance. Thanks for the reviews; I'll incorporate a few love scenes between Megan and Luis****. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**The Ducks solely belong to Disney, so they don't belong to me. The only character I own is Megan Martin.**

Chapter 8

The next day during lunch, we were chatting among ourselves when something caught my eye.

"Hey guys check out the new jackets." I said.

Sure enough, Varsity came over to our table wearing brand new letterman jackets.

"Hey, congrats on the Blake game;" said Reilly.

"Yeah right, we tied." Charlie said sadly.

"Hey a point's a point we're all Warriors now. You guys proved your guts. You all set for dinner on Friday?"

"Dinner?" I asked.

"Well, it's an Eden Hall tradition. Varsity gets to take the freshmen to dinner. So, round up your posse and meet us at six at the Minnesota Club downtown. Anybody needs a ride we can take you. I mean you guys like steak and seafood?" Reilly asked.

"Oh yes. Absolutely." I replied.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The Varsity members walked away. Cole and Adam were the only two left.

"Look, I don't like you pukes all right? But this is tradition. At Eden Hall, I learned to care about tradition." Cole said. He leaves.

"Yeah right." I muttered.

"It's cool." Adam assured us.

I didn't trust those jerks, but I figured why not? Maybe they want to call it truce. So anyways, we decided to go.

On Friday afternoon, Connie and Julie came over to my house so we could get ready. Mom did our hair, make-up, and nails. After we got dressed, our dates arrived. We headed downstairs with my mom walking behind Julie. I wore a hot pink halter dress and kitten heels. Connie was wearing a black dress with white polka dots, a little cardigan, and heels. Julie wore a light blue dress and delicate shoes.

Luis, Guy, and Charlie were waiting for us downstairs dressed in tuxedos. When they saw us, their eyes grew wide and mouths dropped.

"Megan, you look gorgeous." Luis said.

"Thanks." I said, smiling. Luis kisses me on the cheek. I blushed in spite of myself.

"Guys, let me take your pictures." Mom suggested holding a camera. She was wearing a maternity spaghetti-strapped dress and high heels. Mom grew bigger everyday and she looked radiant with her pregnancy glow.

So Mom took a picture of me, one with me, Connie, and Julie and a third picture with all six of us. I felt like we were going to prom instead of dinner.

We said our goodbyes to my mother and we got into a limo. I must admit this was pretty cool.

"Are you excited about this, Meg?" Luis asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

After arriving at the club, we were all sitting at a long table. The food was awesome. Luis and I shared a shrimp cocktail for an appetizer and for dinner I ordered steak and lobster tail with a potato and melted butter on the side which was phenomenal.

Reilly stood up clinking his fork against the glass to get our attention.

"On behalf of the Eden Hall Warrior Varsity State Champion hockey team, I'd like to say welcome future state champs, the Eden Hall freshmen. Here, Here." Reilly stated.

"Here, Here." We replied in unison clinking our glasses together.

"We're just glad you loaned us Banks so that we have a chance to beat you guys in the freshmen-varsity showdown. Now, nobody move. We've got one last surprise. Guys?" Adam and the varsity members got up and left.

"Guys, I don't want to spoil anything, but I overheard something in the bathroom. It's a cake. Act surprised, all right?" Guy asked.

"Oh goody, cake!" I thought to myself as I clapped excitedly.

All of a sudden, the waiters came out pushing a cart with a giant cake.

"Thanks for dinner, losers." I read the icing. My happy mood disappeared.

A waiter gave me the bill and as I saw the total sum, my eyes grew big.

"We spent $857.00!" I nearly screamed.

Everyone gasped, shocked.

"How are we going to come up with that money?" Charlie asked.

The next thing I knew, I was in the kitchen washing dishes with Julie, Luis and Dwayne. By the time we were finished my feet were killing me, my fingertips were wrinkled like prunes and my French manicure was chipped. I was doused in detergent, food, and soap.

We took the bus home. Luis sat down next to me.

"Luis, could you massage my shoulders please?" I asked.

"Sure." Luis replied.

"Thanks."

"I'm so mad, I could just spit." Julie said, disgusted.

"We need to do something," said Kenny.

Suddenly, Charlie spoke up.

"Hey guys; I got an idea. Go home, clean up, put on black clothes and meet me at the school to discuss the plan."

We nodded in agreement. I felt a lot better.

When the bus arrived at my house, I thanked Luis for the massage and went inside the house.

I went upstairs and hit the shower. Afterwards, I changed into a black jumpsuit, put on a black leather jacket, and slipped on black flats. I grabbed my favorite pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses and headed downstairs.

Mom and Dad were still up. They asked me how was dinner and I told them it was great. I didn't tell them about the huge bill. I told my parents that I would be at Connie's and I would be back soon.

I showed up at the school. Everyone was dressed in black.

"Okay, here's the plan. Connie and Guy go to the tree and give us directions. Dwayne keep an eye out for a horse, patrol the grounds and if something comes up, call us. Russ, Megan, and I will get the ants. The rest of you go to the dorms and get ready. Understood?" Charlie asked.

We nodded, smirking. Varsity won't know what hit them.

We split up. Charlie, Russ, and I went inside the school making a beeline for Dean Buckley's office. Charlie opened the tank and I scooped up the fire ants with a little shovel into a jar.

"Ok Megan, tilt the jar so the ants could crawl in the tube which will allow them to go inside the rooms." Charlie instructed.

"Got it." I replied. I did what Charlie told me to do.

As if on cue, screams erupted. I immediately started laughing.

"Ahhh! What's on me? Get it off!" someone yelled.

Julie and I pulled the rope and released it when the doors flew open allowing them to trip over their feet. They continued screaming as we laughed hysterically and waved our flashlights blinding them.

"You think you're funny, huh? You're just white trash!" Reilly yelled angrily.

"Who you're calling white trash?" asked Russ.

"We can take you anytime, anywhere." I said, smirking.

"Tomorrow, dawn!" Reilly shouted. He and the varsity members made a beeline for the bathroom.

All of a sudden, we heard someone yell.

"I'm going to kill you guys!" Cole appeared in the hallway tied up with Dwayne's rope. I wish I had a camera at that moment.

Afterwards, Luis walked me home.

"Wow, that was an awesome prank!" I said.

"Yeah, it was. Meg, would you like to go out with me on a date next week?" Luis asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." I replied.

Luis and I embraced in a tantalizing kiss with his arms around me, our noses pressed as we kissed.

We let go.

"Good night, Luis." I said breathlessly.

"Good night, Megan." Luis said in a husky voice.

I went inside the house feeling giddy and happy.

Well, I hope you liked it, give me some feedback! I've got another romantic scene between Luis and Megan up my sleeves so stay tuned! Another chapter along the way.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated a new; I've been busy with school. But anyway, here's the new chapter and enjoy!

I don't own the Ducks only Megan.

Chapter 9

The next morning, I had to get up early because I was meeting my friends at the school. Quickly, I got dressed and packed my hockey gear into my sports bag. I headed downstairs to have a quick breakfast and left a post-it note for my parents on the table. I leave the house.

By the time I arrived at school and headed to the locker room, Charlie and the rest of the Ducks were already there.

"All right everyone, are you ready to teach those cake-eaters a lesson?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah!" We said in unison.

"Then let's do it."

We all headed to the ice. I was determined that we'll take Varsity down.

To start off with, Charlie gets knocked down by Riley and Connie and I get knocked by another member of Varsity. Riley and his cohorts skate away laughing. Luis and Guy skate over and help us get back up.

"Thanks, babe. Kick his butt for me." I said to Luis.

"Yeah." Connie said.

"No problem." Luis replied.

We formed the "flying V" but those stupid preppies knock us down again. I had to sit next to Julie and be the assistant coach.

Charlie does his triple deke; Goldberg gets pushed aside by a Varsity preppy and steals the puck. Adam of all people tries to knock Charlie down and the next thing I knew they start fighting. I get out and try to break up the fight.

"Freeze! Hey, Hey! Break it up!" An angry voice yelled.

I look over to see Coach Orion skating over towards us. He separates Varsity from us.

"It's a good thing I'm not your coach. Now get your team out of here now! Varsity team, out! Let's go!" Coach yelled.

Varsity leaves.

"Well, congratulations. You just forfeited whatever mental edge you might have had over the varsity. Now they know they own you. This isn't the Pee-Wees. Your little Duck tricks are not going to work at this level. Now for the last time, stay away from the Varsity. And get those Duck jerseys off now. Let's go. Now. Come on, let's go. Take them off!" Coach Orion ordered.

This was hard for me to do. But I had no choice. I took off my Duck jersey and threw it on the ice. So did the others.

"The Ducks are dead." Coach said to Charlie.

Charlie didn't take off his jersey. He just stood there arms crossed and glaring at Coach.

"You got two choices, Conway. Take off the jersey right now or you don't play."

"You're breaking up the best thing any of us ever had." Charlie said coldly.

"Well it's time to grow up." Coach Orion said sternly.

"Grow up? Like you, huh? A washed-up pro who has to show off to a bunch of kids? Gee, that's real grown up."

"Wow, I can't believe Charlie said that." I thought.

"Okay, good-bye Conway," said Coach.

"Anybody else?" He asks.

Fulton joins Charlie.

"All right. Good-bye Fulton."

Charlie and Fulton leave the ice.

"No one's forcing any of you to be here. It's your lives. You decide what to make of them." Coach stated.

We watched sadly as Fulton and Charlie exit the arena. At that moment, we decided to do the right thing.

"All right. Twenty laps, then hit the showers." Instructed Coach.

We did our laps leaving our jerseys behind on the ice. This has been a rough morning.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Another chapter along the way!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Another new chapter hooray! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 10

After school, Mom, Becky and I went shopping for the new baby. We picked out some clothes, bibs, shoes and toys. Then we arrived home. While I was doing my homework, the phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Megan, it's Connie."

"Hi Cons. What's up?"

"Remember I told you and Julie about Hans?" Connie asked.

"Yes." I said.

Hans was the brother of Jan who helped us prepare for the Iceland game. Hans was the one who made the Ducks.

"Hans died," said Connie.

"What? Are you for real?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. I'm calling to let you know the funeral's tomorrow."

"Thanks. Does everybody else know?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow Meg."

"See you tomorrow Cons."

I hung up. What a way to end this day.

The next day, we were facing Han's casket, dressed in black and feeling morose. All of a sudden Coach Bombay walks up. I was surprised to see him. He lays Han's Duck jersey with a number 11 on top of the casket.

"Every time you touch the ice, remember it was Hans who taught us to fly." Coach Bombay stated.

"That was touching." I thought.

After Charlie walked away, we started to hug Coach Bombay. This was the saddest day of my life.

Yes that was short, but whatever! More soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay again. I've been busy with school; I had to take final exams. But anyway, here's the new chapter. The moment you've all been waiting for: A romantic scene between Luis and Megan. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Today was my second date with Luis. I slipped on my U.S.A. flag T-shirt, jeans, and Converse sneakers. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and swiped lip-gloss on my lips.

The doorbell rings. I head downstairs.

Mom had answered the door. Luis walks in.

"Hey, baby. Ready to go?" Luis asked.

"Yeah." I replied, smiling.

"Have fun you two." Mom said.

"We will. Bye."

We went to an amusement park. We had a blast. We went on rides, ate pizza and funnel cakes, and played games. Luis won a Betty Boop doll for me.

Luis took me home.

"Thank you so much Luis. I really had a great time." I said.

"You're welcome, Meg." Luis replied.

He leans in and kissed me. I kiss him back.

I let go.

"See you later." I said.

"See you later, Megan." Luis replied.

I went inside the house feeling happy.

Yeah that was kind of short, but I hope you liked it as much as you liked the first date in Vacation. I wanted to make this date scene different. Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. I've been working on my new Breakfast Club fan fiction story titled "The Joker" (check it out if you're fans of The Breakfast Club). Bare with me, I should update a new chapter soon. So enjoy!

Chapter 12

The next day, we got the biggest surprise of all. While we were playing hockey, Dwayne exclaimed "Hey look, its Bombay and Conway!"

"Join the fun!" I called.

They joined in. Fulton scores, Coach Bombay scores and we all jokingly picked him up and placed in the trashcan. Goldberg gets placed in the can and Charlie places a trashcan on Goldberg's head. It was so funny!

We boarded the bus the next day. Even Charlie showed up. He takes his seat.

"Welcome back, Charlie." I said.

"Thanks, Meg." Charlie replied.

Suddenly, Dean Buckley came in.

"I almost missed you. Coach, you mind if I have a few words with your boys?" He asked.

"And girls." Julie added.

"Yes, of course. And girls." Dean said.

"If you can make it quick, Dean. We're running late as it is," said Coach Orion.

"I'm afraid this is important. We have a meeting scheduled tomorrow, and well, you all are the agenda. We have to think long-term here what's in your best interest. Hard as it is for me personally, because you kids have been a breath of fresh air around here, the board is going to approve the withdrawal of your scholarships." Dean announced.

"What?" I asked, shocked. The others couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Now, you'll be welcome to stay through the end of the semester, but after that it will be necessary for you to enjoy other educational opportunities." Dean added.

"Dean, I need a word with you," said Coach Orion.

"I think I've said all I need to say." Dean Buckley finished.

"No, now." Coach Orion insisted. He leaves with Dean.

"Other educational opportunities?" Dwayne asked.

"They can't do that to us." I said.

Afterwards, we get off the bus.

"We're just pawns, puppets for the stage show, jesters to entertain for the king, barnacles on the bottom of…" Averman said.

"Shut up," Russ said.

"Coach, is this legal?" Goldberg asked. "I mean, don't we have contracts or something?"

"I don't know what it is. All I know is we're going to fight it." Coach Orion said.

This was not going to be easy, but I know that we're in it to win it.

This chapter was shorter, but the next one will be longer. More soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay again. Just taking a little break. Here's the new chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 13

The next day was the board meeting. My parents and Charlie's mom were there to support us.

"Do I have a motion for reconsideration?" Dean Buckley asks.

There are no responses. The Varsity team looked smug.

"I'm sorry, Coach, but unless there is a motion from a board member and a second, the decision must stand," said Dean Buckley.

Just when I thought all hope was lost; Coach Orion said, "You leave us no choice but to bring in our attorney."

As if on cue, Coach Bombay walked in the room carrying a briefcase. Charlie explained to Julie and me that Bombay used to be a lawyer; but then he got arrested for DUI and had to do community service by coaching a peewee hockey team known as District 5 (later renamed as the Ducks). This happened before Julie and I became Ducks.

"Dean Buckley, members of the board. As counsel for Coach Orion and the freshmen hockey team; I'm here today to set forth your legal options so that you may make the best possible decision for all parties concerned." He stated.

Julie and I grinned at each other. I think we'll stay at Eden Hall after all.

"Mr. Bombay, this isn't a legal proceeding." Dean Buckley said.

"Not yet, but I can assure you that it will be." Bombay replied.

He hands his briefcase over to the dean.

"These scholarships-an offer-became a binding contract upon the signatures of the recipients and acceptance by the Ducks. They cannot be voided except for cause, which, I guarantee you; you have none. Should you decide to pursue their cancellation, I will slap you with an injunction. I will tie this matter up in court for years, until long after these kids have gone to college. And I will collect damages. I will win. Because I am very, very good." Bombay stated matter-of-factly.

"You know why I'm so good? Because I had a good education. You gave it to me. And you're going to give it to these kids. Now some of you may be snobbish to believe that these Ducks don't belong at Eden Hall. Let me tell you, you are dead wrong. These are remarkable young people. You give them their full shot, and I promise you they will succeed. Not only on the ice, but in the classrooms as well. These people are my friends, and I know what they can do. Accordingly, I demand that you reinstate their scholarships; for their benefit and for your own." Bombay continued.

"Wow, Bombay really nailed them." I thought.

For a moment there is silence until the lady said, "I move that the scholarships be reinstated."

I grinned. This is it!

"Is there a second?" Dean Buckley asked.

A hand raised.

"All in favor?"

More hands raised.

"Scholarships reinstated," said Dean Buckley.

We all clapped and cheered. I hugged my parents. Even Coach Orion looked pleased.

As we left the room, we were confronted by Varsity.

"Congratulations in destroying our school." Riley sneered.

"Hey, look it's our school too." Charlie said.

"It's everyone's school you stupid jock." Linda snapped.

"No, it'll never be your school. Don't you get it? You're our own little affirmative action, brought in to entertain us. But you couldn't even do that. Your fancy lawyer kept you in on a technicality; but you'll never belong here." Riley continued.

"You'll never be more than a bunch of rejects here on a free ride," added Cole.

"Free ride? Look at you, rich boy! Mommy and Daddy gave you everything, huh?" Russ asked.

"Hey, J.V.-Varsity game's on Friday. Then we'll show the whole school what a joke you really are. Then maybe you'll leave on your own. It'd be the only honorable thing to do."

"You know we're going to hurt you." Cole added.

"We'll see about that, Blondie." I retorted.

"Listen, you guys had an unfair advantage last time. You had one of us: Banks." Charlie said sharply.

"Oh well, keep him. He never had the heart of a warrior anyway." Riley said.

"No problem, butt lick." I shot back.

Riley gave me a dirty look.

"Hey Biff, one more thing. After we beat you, the Warriors die and the Ducks fly." Russ said.

"Hey, anything you say loser. Hmm?" Riley asked.

"Shut up, fool." I snapped.

Varsity walks away. "Jerks." I muttered.

"Good move, Russ and Megan. Make them even madder," said Averman.

"Charlie, we need to do something." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. We've got to get to work." Charlie replied.

It's on now.

More soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

For the next couple of days, we prepared ourselves for the upcoming game against Varsity.

"I've been doing a lot of homework on Varsity. I'm not going to lie to you they're good. The way they wiped faces in the dirt last time was no fluke. So if you want your pride back, you better be willing to work." Coach Orion stated.

"There's nothing glamorous about it. In the pros, we call it blue-collar hockey. Now there's one thing the varsity does very well. They're vultures around the net. They pick up every loose trash. That's how they beat you. Not with the first shot, the second and the third. They bang in the junk. So if you want to win, you're going have to pick up the trash." Coach Orion continued, dumping the contents out on the ice.

I wrinkled my nose.

We had to pick up the trash.

Averman picked up a bagel sandwich.

"Got any cream cheese?" He asked.

"That's gross, dude." I said with disgust.

As we practiced, we would hit the trash contents with our hockey sticks. And we picked up the trash and threw it in the can while skating.

One day during practice, Coach Orion said, "Let's go! Get over here! Grab a knee!"

We stopped what we were doing and got on our knees.

"You guys are not skating like Warriors! You look like something else." Coach Orion said.

"Oh great. Coach is going to berate us again." I thought.

He placed his hand in a box.

"You look like Ducks." Coach pulls a Duck jersey out and tosses it to Dwayne.

Everyone was happy.

The rest of us grabbed our jerseys. I was so happy to have my Duck jersey back.

That was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. More soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay again. I've been busy with my graduation test tutorials at my school. So here's the new chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 15

Tonight was the game against Varsity. I was confident we would take them down. We got to wear our Duck jerseys, which was great.

"This is for Hans." Charlie said.

We nodded. We all skated on the ice in a circle touching the ice with our fingers as a way to remember our mentor.

We gathered around Coach Orion.

"All right, let's go hunting for goose eggs, huh? Come on, hands in. On three… 'Quack'."

I looked at Coach Orion in disbelief. "You're going to let us quack?" I asked.

"That's right Megan." Coach replied, smiling.

"One, two, three."

"Quack, Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack." We chanted.

Even my parents and sisters started quacking. The whole crowd started to quack.

"Go, Ducks!" We said in unison.

The game began.

To start off with, Adam gets knocked down. Julie saves the puck and Goldberg too saves the puck.

Coach sends Fulton in. Unfortunately, Fulton is stopped by Varsity, Charlie gets smashed against a wall, and Julie saves the puck again.

Guy, Goldberg, and Averman picked up the trash, which was great. Coach sends me in. However, a Varsity member knocks me down.

Everyone else got nailed as well. Averman had to sit out because he got nailed. Fulton and Goldberg get sent out on the ice. Julie was able to save the puck in the nick of time.

Guy gets smashed. Connie was outraged. I don't blame her. I'd be mad if it was Luis. Coach Orion was not happy about that. Charlie was about to score but he didn't.

We're all sitting in the locker room.

"You're playing hard. I'm proud of you guys," said Coach Orion.

"They're cheap-shooting us to death, Coach." Luis said.

"I know they are." Coach replied.

"It's going take a miracle for us to hold on." I said.

All of a sudden, a familiar face walks in.

"Dean Portman is awarded a full athletic and academic scholarship to the Eden Hall Academy."

We all stared in shock and surprise.

"Its official, boys! I'm back!" Portman declared.

We all cheered and high-five Portman. It was great to have him back. We needed him in this hour.

"It had to be Bombay." I said to Charlie. He nodded in agreement.

We all headed back on the ice for the third period of the game, grinning.

The game begins. Portman tosses a Varsity member over his back, which caused him to crash through the wall.

"Wow!" I gasped in shock and amazement.

The Bash Brothers went to work clearing the trash: smashing and knocking down Varsity.

Guy passes the puck to Averman who tosses to Luis who shoots and saves.

Portman is sent to the penalty box for knocking down a varsity member.

The crowd started to boo.

In true Bash Brother form, Portman shouts wildly and strips his Duck jersey off.

"Go Portman!" I yelled.

Portman also strips his white shirt off.

"The pressure is all on them. All we got to do is hold our ground. Okay, Conway, Martin, Banks, and Goldberg. Okay, Ducks? Here we go, come on!" Coach instructed.

Charlie and Riley go one-on-one. Charlie tosses Riley over his back on the ice.

I give the puck to Charlie who passes it to Goldberg. Wait, Goldberg?

"Shoot it, Goldberg!" I screamed.

With all his might, Goldberg shoots the puck in while getting knocked down.

We won! We screamed and cheered. We skated to Goldberg and hugged him. Luis and I hugged each other and exchanged a victory kiss.

"Hey, guys! Guys!" Charlie called.

"Oh my God, look what Bombay did!" I yelled, pointing to the banner that said "Eden Hall Ducks."

We celebrated with victory. We did it. We beat Varsity and we're here to stay for good. This was the best night of my life.

One more chapter and it's done! Yay!


End file.
